My Friend, Katlyn
by cakreut12
Summary: Danny saves a girl revealing his secret and he finds out that she has a little secret of her own. When Danny finds out that she has cancer, he has to face the facts and learn the hardest lesson in life. Death.
1. The Fire

Me : Srry for the long updates folks. I was grounded!

* * *

Here Chapter 1

(Danny's POV)

It was a normal day in Amity Park, okay normal for me! I, once again, had to fight the annoying box ghost and try and not let my parnets or any other ghost hunters to catch me. That, my friends, would be **very, very bad**!

"Danny, would you walk down to the grocery store and get me some bread!" My mom called from the kitchen. I was upstairs talking chatting to Sam and Tucker.

"Kay mom!" I said good bye to them and ran down the stairs heading towards the store.

I was walking home from the grocery store, then I heard a loud siren coming from a fire truck that just pasted me by. Me with my curiosity and all wanted to go check it out, so I ran after it. It stopped a few blocks away where there was a crowd of people in front of the burning building yelling and screaming about something.

"Calm down everybody, don't panick!"one of the firefighters said. Everybody stopped screaming and looked at the man.

"But there's a kid in there!"someone from the crowd panicked and then the whole crowd started panicking. The firefighter sighed and pulled out ahose from the truck and called some guys over.

"A kid?" I whispered to myself.I couldn't just let that kid die! It looked like the building was going to calasp right this very second! I ran past the crowd into the burning building.

"Hey!Come back here!"The firefighter called after me, but I didn't stop, I couldn't.

I could here the crowd scream and panick even more once I was inside.I should've gone ghost before I ran in,but that would just waste time. The fire was eating the house pretty quick. I looked around, nobody on the first floor. It was getting hot pretty quick, I ran up the stairs. I pulled at my collar to release some heat, god it was hot in here! Thenthe top of the ceiling that was above me fell. I screamed and went intangible. The burning tile fell to the ground and I walked past it. I turned to see a very shocked little girl covered in sute. I laughed nervously and walked over.

"How'd you do that!" She asked. She had shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes like me. I didn't say anything and looked around us. The fire wasconsuming the area around us as the heat was starting to get hotter. There was no way out, I had to think quick. I looked at her little face and then I saw a gravestone in her place.I picked her up and she just looked at me with curiosity. I had no choice, it was either my secret or her life.

"Don't be scared." I said and the two blue rings formed around me changing me into my ghost ego, Danny Phantom. She gasped, I went intangible and we flew through the building.

* * *

How'd ya like that! R&R! 


	2. Katlyn

Me : Before I start the reviewers I would like to say...Happy anniversery Danny! It's been, since yesterday, excatly one year since the show airred! WOOHOO! Now for the reviewers!

Dannysgf08 : all i can say is,...WOW, GO DANNY! he is So brave, well, i guess that's a good quality of a superhero, lol, plz continue, i LOVE it so far

Me : Yep, well he is the best superhero since Spiderman and Daredevil, well i think he is!

Sukirachan : Great story so far! Can't wait to read more!

Me : THANXX!

InuPhantom : this is cute please continue

Me : well here's da next chapter!

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet : Well, it sounds like a beautiful story.I'd just say, slow down.You're trying so hard to get such a great plot line out, that you forgot to discribe the day, and how Danny felt at that particular moment.Good day, bad day?Summer or Winter?Warm, cool, or purple spotted?;)

Calaps is spelled Colapse  
Sute is spelled Soot.

That's about it in the critique.Nice job, and looking forward to more.

Me : lol! well i do rush alot, as u can see in my other stories, i just, well, wanna get to the good part! like in my guy im trying to slow down but i just wanna get to the good part!

well i am a bad speller, thanx!

Raven : This one is kinda nice but is there more to the story?And what is Katlyn's big secret?  
Rating:Four stars

Me :duh there's more to the story! u'll find out in this chappy or in the next depends what u call a secret! Four stars. If this is four stars out of TEN, im gonna feel real bad!

now, ONWARD VIRGINIA! hehe

* * *

Here's Chapter 2

I was glad to finally get out of there, but right now I had a different problem and she was starring at me strangely! We landed in the alley next to the house.

"In-In-Inviso B-B-Bill?" she stuttered, was she really still afraid of me? Even after I saved her life! I sighed. Well, atleast I can tell her my real name instead of Inviso Bill.

"No, it's Danny Phantom."I said happily. Then she squinted her eyes and looked me in the eye and smiled.

"So, you have powers too,...Danny Fenton?" she asked. My eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"-know that, I have a secret too." She walked over by the wall and sat down, I did too next to her. "I can read minds."

"Really? Wht's your name kid?" I asked.

"Katlyn McCarthy, and I can do this!" She closed her eyes and concentrated real hard, then the garbagecan next to us began to levetate.

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed and she looked down at her feet gloomly."What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up to me.

"Your lucky." she replied. I gave her a questional look.

"What?"

"You have your powers and your family. For me I can only have one." The girl pulled out a burnt up picture from her back pocket and starred at it."They're gone." I looked at the picture. It had 3 people in it, one of them was the girl next tome but youngerand the others were her parents of which she resembled.

"I'm sorry." I said. I really was sorry, a girl her age shouldn't just be left alone to handle special powers like that!

"You shouldn't be. My mom died when I little and my dad..." she trailed off, "My dad died from the fire." I began to sweat.

"T-This fire?" I stuttered.

"Yeah."

"I could've saved him..." I trailed off. She stood up and looked me in the eye.

"Don't feel bad, he didn't die because of you! He died because of me!"she yelled at me, thenshe started crying.

"You mean?"I asked, hoping for her not to answer-

"I started the fire."

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She did it! well R&R to find out what happens next!


	3. Flashback

It's SUMMER yay! i know it has been a while but school has been keeping me pretty busy lately! and i just got out yesterday and was partying with my friends

* * *

Last Chapter : 

"You mean?"I asked, hoping for her not to answer-

"I started the fire."

* * *

Katlyn's POV

Flashback : _I finally decided to tell my dad about my powers, since he hadnt known 'bout them._

_"Daddy?"I said nervously, I hadn't told ANYBODY about my powers except one of my friends. I was afraid how he would react..._

_"Yes, hun?" He was working on the ceiling in the kitchen.Dad was making a new ceiling because the old one was too old. He slammed the hammer against the ceiling and dust came out making him cough. He was afraid that it was gonna fall on him._

_"Don't worry Daddy. That ceiling may be old, but it wont fally on you."_

_Dad turned to face me, holding on to the ladder so he wouldn't fall, with an odd expression on his face._

_"How did you...", I shrugged,"Anyways, can you hand me that wrench over there?" and he began working again._

_"Sure, Daddy!" I said happily, then I stood there starring at the wrench and concentrated. The wrench then spontaniously began to levitate. I turned my eyes towards my dad and the wrench then floated beside him. Withoutthinking he looked at the wrench, took it,and twisted a bolt 'til it fell down and hit the floor._

_"Thanks, hun-..." He stood there silent and looked at me."Katlyn?" he said nervously. A smile grew on my face, I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. But something was wrong with him ,he took a step back away from me. I couldn't believe it._

_"Are you afraid of me?" I asked. I took another step forward and he took another one back. He glared at me, he thinks I'm the reason why my mom died, but worst of all, he thinks I'll killhim._

_"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"He scolded and I jumped.My eyes swelled up and I ran away to my friend's house. Their door was already open, so I went inside. Karen, my friend, was coming from the kitchen holding abanana and saw me run pass her to her room. I opened the door to her room and slammed it shut! Her room was like any otherkid's room, messy. I ran to the window crying. Karen opened the door to her room and sat beside me._

_"What's the matter?" Usually when ever I'm sad 'bout something Karen could always cheer me up no matter what it was. Karen was the comical type, even when she wasn't trying to be. She took a huge bite out of her banana and saw that I was crying._

_"Want a banana?" She asked, with her mouth full trying to cheer me up. I nodded and she pulled out another one out of her pocket. I didn't know why that was there, but I opened it and took a bite._

_"Telling him didn't work out?" I began to cry even harder and she put her arm around me. I didn't know how she could cheer me up this time._

_"It's ok, maybe he was a little weirded out like I was, when you told me." Karen, when I told her, WAS weirded out, for about a minute, but then she yelled cool and hugged me._

_"Yeah, but when I told you you weren't afraid of me, and you didn't yell 'get away from me'..."_

_A few hours later I had to go home. Karen's mom found me and told me that my dad was looking for me. I was afraid to confront him, but I knew that I would have to do it sooner or later, so why not sooner?_

_I peered through the door of my house and my dad was sitting on the couch, so much for sneeking in. As soon as he saw me he stood up and ran to me._

_"Where have you BEEN!" he yelled, I glared at him. He was still afraid of me, but now he was trying to take controll._

_"Karen's!"_

_"You're not allowed to leave this house EVER! You could've hurt somebody!" To never play with Karen again? That was insane! _

_"What! That's not FAIR!" I stormed upstairs away from him, shut the hallways door and locked it so he couldn't come through. I went inside of his room and plopped on top of his bed. Now, more than ever I wish I hadn't told him. He's just making me more miserable. I bet he regrets being my father._

_"So he won't have to be...not ever again...I WISH HE WOULD JUST DIE!" Then an idea came into my head. An idea I didn't think I would regret later. I started to get up and then remebered something, I wasn't allowed to go near that dresser._

_"I'm not allowed to go in that dresser..." So I sat back down. Then an evil smile spread across my face..._

_"So I won't..." I concentrated on that dresser and then the droar slid out. Thena knifelevitated from the dresser._

_"Too messy." Then a gun...__"Too loud." I said covering up my ears as if it were going off. Then a box of matches came out of the dresser droar._

_"I'm not aloud to play with matches...but then again, I wasn't aloud to play with my friends either!" I growled. The box of matches that was floating in the air opened and a match cam out. The match ran down the rough surface of the box and made a flame._

_"He's playing a dangerous game...against fire!"_

End Flashback

"I was so mad at him that I wasn't thinking! I didn't know how much I would miss him..." I was crying uncontrollably. Danny had put his arm around me like Karen had that day. I couldn't get that one thought out of my mind, how **_I_** was the reason my father was dead!


End file.
